muscle_hustle_wrestlerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Busta Bump
"Prepare for pain, jerk!" -Melvin "Busta" Barron in New Gatorton Championship Melvin Barron (aka Busta Bump) is a character in The Muscle Hustle. ''He is best known for his trademark visor shades and extensive use of jewelry. Depending on the alignment chosen, '''Busta Bump' can either become an accomplished warrior or focus his efforts on making money. 'Biography' Born in the mean streets, or at least in a mean hospital on a mean street, Busta Bump was a fearsome battle rapper until he learnt that nothing rhymes with wrestling. Knowing he had finally found a true challenge, Busta brought his skills of timing and verbal manipulation to the ring, backed with street-level breakdancing moves. Stats Matches Melvin "Busta" Barron is featured as a secondary boss in level 4-1 of the New Gatorton Championship. 'Abilities - Face' 2-Star Abilities * Boost: 'Accelerates an active teammate that bumps into them, causing them to gain speed as if bouncing off a trampoline. * 'Charge: '''Is charged up by cheers from the crowd and is inspired to run faster and hit harder. '''3-Star Ability * Combo Bump: '''Gains attack strength with every strike on an opponent. '''4-Star Ability * Thick Skin: 'Reduces damage from all sources by a fixed amount. 'Abilities - Heel 2-Star Abilities * Boost: 'Accelerates an active teammate that bumps into them, causing them to gain speed as if bouncing off a trampoline. * 'Charge: '''Is charged up by cheers from the crowd and is inspired to run faster and hit harder. '''3-Star Ability * Hypeman: '''Boosts the strength of teammates for their next fling by imparting their contagious courage when bumping into them. '''4-Star Ability * Moneyman: 'Pulls a big crowd! Earns additional hustlebucks for each fight. 'Gear 2-Star Gear * Athletic Dude's Hoodie (+1% Health) * Athletic Dude's Wristbands (+1% Attack) * Athletic Dude's Boots (+1% Speed) 3-Star Gear * Men's Funky Tophat (+1% Health) * Men's Starlight Pants (+1% Attack) * Golden Boy Boots (+1% Speed) 4-Star Gear * Capstone Gear (Various) Strategy Neutral # Fling teammates at Busta Bump to provide them with extra speed rather than simply targeting the opposition. # Use Charge whenever surrounded by several enemy wrestlers to maximize damage output. Charging when no one is near may cause Busta Bump to bounce back and forth hitting no targets. Face # Try to make the best use of Combo Bump by flinging him in a direction that is likely to hit more than one wrestler. # Busta's high Health and Thick Skin combo is designed to put him into unfavorable situations so that he can effectively make use of his other abilities. Be aggressive with him but be wary of any Law & Disorder wrestlers around. Heel # Sometimes it is a better strategy to increase the attack power of your party by bumping into them instead of going straight for the opposition, specially when facing Law & Disorder wrestlers. # Pair him up with others Moneyman wrestlers to maximize profit, mainly in Money Matches. Gallery 'Trivia' * Busta Bump, along with Sgt. Takedown and Rhinestone Rick, is never seen without eyewear. * Busta Bump appears in the cover of the Special Matches section fighting Bareknuckle Bob. * Busta Bump (Face) and Mr. Muscle (Heel) share the same set of abilities. * Busta Bump 'is a take on the name of Busta Rhymes, a rapper. 'Navigation Category:Characters Category:Showman Category:Pro